A love story
by bratattack10
Summary: Harry and Hermione are together but can they stay together? Please comment nicely this is my first time writing and publishing a book.
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Hermione were walking to the breakfast feast while holding hands when Cho Chang stopped Harry. "Harry I wanted to talk to you." said Cho.

"Right now?" asked Harry.

"Well not now, how about in the Hogs Head later?" asked Cho.

"I don't know; I am going to be with Hermione later," said Harry.

"It's ok, go with Cho, I will be there later" said Hermione.

Cho sniffed. "No just go with her. I just wanted to ask you when the next DA meeting would be." She said in a very sad voice.

"Umm I don't know, when your coin we gave you grows hot I guess." said Harry.

"Yeah, I guess." sniffed Cho.

Hermione and Harry were in the common room later when Hermione asked Harry if he liked her.

"I guess," said Harry.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" asked Hermione.

"Sure" said Harry.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry. Harry kissed her back.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione were walking to Charms when Cho grabbed Harry and Malfoy grabbed Hermione. Malfoy said. "Meet me in the Hogs Head later at 3:00." Hermione shuddered and said ok. Cho asked Harry the same thing and he said yes.

Later in the Hogs Head, Cho asked Harry to go to the ball and Malfoy asked Hermione to go to the ball. "Harry I really want to go to the ball with you," said Cho.

"But my date is Hermione and we're together," said Harry while Hermione explained the same thing to Malfoy. Both left and Harry and Hermione were left to be together. They held hands and walked away in the snow outside.

Harry and Hermione left later that day to head back to Hogwarts. On their way, they saw Cho and Malfoy walking together, holding hands. They didn't look at them. The weeks passed, the ball came, and everyone was dressed up and in the ballroom while Harry and Hermione were heading down.

When at the ball, Harry took Hermione's waist and they started to dance to the music. "Harry, do you really like Cho?" asked Hermione.

"A little, but not as much as I like you." said Harry, quickly adding the last part as Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Well who do you like better, me or her?" Hermione said in a mean voice.

"Well I like both of you," Harry said, trying to convince Hermione.

"Just pick me or her!" said Hermione in a very mean voice this time.

"You're my girlfriend, Hermione," Harry said.

"It doesn't matter, just pick," said Hermione in a threating voice.

"Well I guess you," said Harry.

"Wow Harry, that didn't sound convincing! I guess," Hermione said, starting to cry. "Don't even talk to me. I am breaking up with you and going to dance with Malfoy. You can have Cho because you like her better!" said Hermione, running off to join Malfoy.

As Harry lay in his bed, wondering what just happened that night, he fell fast asleep into a nightmare of Cho and Hermione. After Harry awoke the next day he became so scared at what happened, he fell off his bed in horror. Everyone seemed to have a story about how their night yesterday went while Harry, Hermione, Cho, and Malfoy were not the same.

Malfoy and Hermione were together telling people that they had formed a relationship and Cho and Harry got together telling people they formed a relationship. Pretty soon everyone had joined together and was holding hands as they walked to classes. Later in the common room, Harry and Cho were kissing while Hermione and Malfoy were kissing.

As the common room cleared, Harry went to bed thinking about many things. Breaking up with Hermione, kissing Cho, having Hermione love someone else and all the things possibly related to Hermione, Cho, Harry, and Malfoy being different.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry dreaded the next day as it came. Snape made him do extra homework, Flitwick made him do more practice on wand movements, and Hermione and Draco were still together. As well as Harry and Cho were together. Hermione and Draco were seen everywhere together and were never not together. This made it complicated to try to get Hermione on her own. The flowing night Harry and Ron were in the common room studding, Harry had only just met and noticed Ron. They were studding potions when Hermione came along looking sad. "He dumped me" she said. "Who's this?" Hermione asked. "Am Ron" Ron explained. "Oh" Hermione said sadly. "I only just met Ron today" Harry said. "Cool am glad you made a new friend" said Hermione again sadly. "So you were saying Draco dumped you? I always knew he would" Harry said in a sarcastic voice. "Yes he did!" Hermione yelled running away, and people looked at them seeing that she had yelled so loudly. Harry and Ron tried to look like they weren't her friend but they couldn't, they just grinned stupidly. People laughed at them. Now it was easy to get her on her own, but another problem is she wouldn't talk to them. Well she really didn't know Ron so she didn't talk to him at all and seeing he was Harry friend and she was too smart to know Harry would tell him to ask her things for him. Harry went up to bed later with Ron after hours of studding and it was 2:00 am. Ron fell in bed and fell asleep instantly but Harry lay awake another few minutes before sleeping in the deepest sleep possible. Harry awoke at 7:00 am the next morning and went down to the common room to study more. One more foot long of parchment to go and Care of Magical Creatures homework would be done. Hermione came down a few hours later accompanied by Ron. Hermione stopped to look at Harry and then left while Ron sat down in the armchair beside him. Later they herd stomping around upstairs and students came down to go to the breakfast feast. "Harry?" said Cho Chang. "Yes?" asked Harry. "We have to break up, am sorry" said Cho and stomped away. "Girls" said Ron. "Yep" said Harry. Later that day Hermione said sorry to harry for being so mean and they made up getting back together as well. "Well we broke up, got together with someone else, broke up with them, and then got back together" Said Hermione. "Yep" said Harry knowing that Ron took a walk and was not studying with him. Harry had to study by himself, with Hermione actually. But anyway the days went better now that Hermione was back with Harry, and Harry fell asleep in an instant this time. By the next day Harry and Hermione were back to the old things, kissing, hugging, and studding without Ron. Ron had to go back home for the holidays and Hermione stayed with Harry. Everything was back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was in potions class with Ron and Hermione when Goyle, a best friend of Malfoys, accidently tipped his potion over on himself. Lumpy boils grew all over him. "Idiot boy" Snape spat at Goyle as he have him a potion to make the boils go away. Later that day in bed his nightmares raised upon him, his mom and dad being killed with only a flash of green light to remember them by and a horrible scream. Moving to the house where Dudley beat him up ever sense he was one. Moving to Hogwarts, his real home beside his own home. Left to wonder why he was a wizard if his only wizard family just died before his eyes and he lived with muggles. How he would live after he was done with his last year of Hogwarts, he thought he'd probably get a wizarding job after done with Hogwarts. What job to get though, would he live up to its standards? Left with so many questions his mind hurt. He wished to live as his mom and dad wished, but how would he know how they wished? They died before he was barely one. Should he live up to their wishes? Or take a different path? He wondered all night and never got to sleep, when hours passed and people awoke, classes were to be gotten to. He still wondered through all classes looking pale as ever, people asked him questions but he was wondering so much he ignored them and walked on. It wasn't till Ron actually hit him till he awoke from his wonders and noticed the world around him. He was being asked by Flitwick. "What is the wand movements and sayings to get an object to fly Mister Potter?" Malfoy snickering, Harry replied "Umm, up, down, left, right, Wingardum Levosia?" "Correct!" "Five points" Flitwick replied to Harry. Harry beamed. Later that day at night, still left in thoughts and being able to answer nearly all of them, one he just couldn't, what was his parents' wishes. He wondered every day, day through night, classes through studying, talking. He couldn't, just couldn't, figure out was his parents' wishes or hopeful wishes, might be. Left everyday thinking about things he forgot to pay much attention to his girlfriend, Hermione. Every day she asked him things he ignored, now she learned not to talk to him, everyone being as silent as ever when around him. He noticed this a week after he started wondering about things. As he looked around into the misty lit path through the Forbidden Forest, he took a walk right through it. Not knowing he was in here or where he was he let his feet carry him through the branches and twigs. He thought, would Voldemort kill him? Would he except to be killed just like his parents? Wondering endlessly his feet carry him to the castle again. Lying in bed still wondering about his life. The days came and went, leaving his mind as fast as they came.


End file.
